


No One Can Know About This

by issi_lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th year, Angst with a Happy Ending, Draco chooses the right side, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry helps him, M/M, harry is angry, they fight before that happens tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issi_lupin/pseuds/issi_lupin
Summary: “Then let me help you get out of this!” Draco's head snapped up and he stared at Harry in disbelieve. Harry's voice sounded so sincere. If it only would be that easy. “You can't!” Harry's grip on Draco's neck tightened. “Why not?” Draco laughed at Harry's genuine upset tone. Though it wasn't a happy laugh but a disbelieving one. “You can't save everyone, Potter, it's not how this works!” Harry scoffed at that. “I can very well try!”or Harry's and Draco's fight takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	No One Can Know About This

Harry was furious. Not only did he see Cedric die right in front of his eyes, no one believed him that Voldemort was back either. Umbridge was a total pain in the ass, he taught a bunch of students Defence and had to keep up with all his classes at the same time, he was tired. Harry was so tired, all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and never come back out again. He just wanted everyone to leave him alone, goddamnit. He just wanted to grieve in peace, he didn't even get to do that. No one understood what he was going through. 

Before he knew what he was doing he punched the wall in front of him. He didn't feel any pain. He didn't feel anything. He needed to feel something! He punched and punched and punched, watching as his hand turned more bloody and bruised by the second, still he didn't feel any of it.  
“Make it stop!” He shouted before every punch, his voice becoming angrier with each of them.

“Woah Potter, what's gotten into you? Did the savior finally lose his mind?” Of course, just what he needed now. “Piss off, Malfoy.” The Slytherin laughed. “No I don't think I will. Tell me, did all the pressure of saving the Wizarding World finally crash down on you?” Malfoy's voice was sarcastic, but it wouldn't be if he knew that that's exactly what's happening right now. “It's none of your business, Malfoy.” Harry's voice was less angry now, but annoyed nonetheless.

He leaned his forehead against the wall, next to his fist, taking a deep breath, before he turned to the blonde. “What exactly is it you want, Malfoy? If you're just here to insult me, please spare us both the attempt, I'm not in the mood.” Draco raised his eyebrow in question. “Merlin, something's seriously wrong, huh?” Harry rolled his eyes at that. “Well, obviously Malfoy, why else would I be punching the wall. For fun?” The Slytherin shrugged. “Maybe, I've never seen you lose control like this is all.” “Of course you didn't. No one did. Everyone expects me to be this... this hero who never loses his temper, which I am not.” Harry couldn't believe he's actually standing in front of Draco Malfoy, his enemy, telling him how he felt. Expect it to be Draco Malfoy who turns it into an insult. “Well aren't you? Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, our only hope, the one who will defeat You-Know-Who a second time!” Harry's eyes darkened at Draco's mocking tone and without even realizing it he pushed Draco against the wall he just punched mere minutes ago. “Sod. Off, Malfoy.” His voice got deeper, quieter, a lot more dangerous, but Malfoy just laughed and leaned his head against the wall. “I'm just telling the truth, am I not?” The brunette glared at him, tightening the hold around Draco's collar. “You have no idea what you're talking about. Stop trying to pretend you know me.” “I'm not. I just really enjoy riling you up.” The blonde smirked and something in Harry reacted at that. Why did his stomach flutter weirdly, when seeing Malfoy smirk at him like that. “Well, stop it and look for someone else to annoy, I'm getting sick of you.” “I don't think you will ever get sick of me, Potter. You like having me rile you up. It makes you _feel_ something. Am I right?” There it was again. The smirk that drove him absolutely insane. “The last person to ever make me feel something will be you, Malfoy. So shut up.” “Make me.” Draco's eyes looked challenging and Harry James Potter never backed down from a challenge.

So he did the only thing that he could think of that would make Draco shut up. He kissed him.

Both boys halted for a moment, neither expected this to happen. But then Harry relaxed slightly and moved his hands from Draco's collar to his neck, one hand tangling in his hair, while the other stayed on his neck, drawing Draco closer to him. The Gryffindor noticed the Slytherin relax too and felt his arms moving around Harry's waist, leaning more into him in the process.  
  
The kiss was heated, just what you would expect from two people who are always on each other's throat. Harry gripped Draco's hair, making the blonde moan a little in return. The brunette took this as his chance to deepen the kiss.  
After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes they had to break apart. Both boys panted, Harry leaning his forehead against Draco's, looking at him. The blonde still had his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. Harry never noticed how good he actually looked. Before he could say exactly that (he didn't know why he would, he just felt like it) Draco opened his mouth. “No one can know about this.” Harry stared at him, stunned into silence. But he didn't have to say anything anyways because Draco leaned in to kiss him again.  
  
This time the kiss was much slower and shorter, but still heated.  
  
They broke apart again, both still out of breath. “Then why do you continue to kiss me?” Harry whispered against Draco's lips, not very willing to break apart too much just yet. “I didn't say _I_ don't want anyone to know about this, Potter, I said no one _can_ know about this.” The Gryffindor felt every single syllable dance across his lips, but still didn't move away. His eyes were still closed as well, relishing in the moment. “Why not?” He breathed. Now the Slytherin moved away from him, still holding Harry close but their heads now a safe distance from each other. “I'm on my way to become a Death Eater and you're Harry Potter. The one who will defeat the very Wizard I'm supposed to be loyal to.” Draco looked at him like it was obvious, while Harry just looked at him like he grew two more heads.  
  
Draco was supposed to become a Death Eater? Harry did think he was an annoying git, but not evil. Never evil. So he asked the only logical question that came into his mind. “But do you want to?” Draco rolled his eyes. “I don't have a say in this, Potter.” “Do you want to, Draco?” The blonde sucked in a breath at Potter using his given name before answering, sounding defeated. “No! I don't.” He let his head fall down, taking a deep breath. Stupid Potter, always making him feel like he could do or say anything. It wasn't fair! “Then let me help you get out of this!” Draco's head snapped up and he stared at Harry in disbelieve. Harry's voice sounded so sincere. If it only would be that easy. “You can't!” Harry's grip on Draco's neck tightened. “Why not?” Draco laughed at Harry's genuine upset tone. Though it wasn't a happy laugh but a disbelieving one. “You can't save everyone, Potter, it's not how this works!” Harry scoffed at that. “I can very well try!” The blonde glared at him. “What if I don't want you to?” Both Harry and Draco could here the uncertainty in the Slytherin's voice. “Don't be so stubborn, Draco.” The blonde's heart-rate picked up at Harry saying his given name for the second time now. “If this is your last chance to become the good guy then take it!” “I'm not supposed to be the good guy, Harry, you are! I'm the villain in this story. You can't change that.” Harry's face lit up a little at Malfoy calling him Harry, but fell again after the last bit. “Yes, I can!” Draco rolled his eyes again. “Don't be so stubborn, Harry!” His tone was mocking, repeating what the Gryffindor just said a few seconds ago. “I will be, if it's the only way to make you change your mind about this!” Harry's voice was strong, demanding.  
  
They stared at each other in silence, before Harry opened his mouth again, and said - this time with a gentler tone “Look, Draco, I want to help you. Because I can see that being a Death Eater is not what you want. Please trust me on this. I can get you out of there.” Draco's wall broke and his face fell. “But what if you can't?” He whispered, his voice broken and vulnerable. He hated being vulnerable in front of people. Harry's face softened and his hand that rested on Draco's neck moved to his cheek. “I can. I know you're scared. But I will do everything in my power to get you to safety. You hear me? Everything.” Harry's thumb caressed Draco's cheek. The latter nodded, his eyes fluttering close at the sensation of Harry's soft hand cradling his face. “Okay.” He whispered. Harry let out a relieved sigh and leaned in to kiss Draco again.  
  
This time the kiss was much softer, filled with every emotion they couldn't say out loud just yet. They clung onto each other, kissed like the other was the air they needed to breathe.

Harry didn't know what happened. Didn't know why he wanted to help Draco all of a sudden. Why he cared all of a sudden but most importantly why he kissed him all of a sudden. All he knew was that it felt right. And if saving the blonde was what it took to feel this absolute exhilarating feeling more often, then he would sure as hell fight for it. Fight for Draco. Fight for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
